Star Wars Battlefront
by jak3combat
Summary: Do you hate it when your TV goes blue screen of death and eats you? Jak feels the same way. His PS2 screwed up and ate him, and now he's stuck in one of his video games. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Introduction

**Author's note: Welcome to my Star Wars story! I'm writing another one, but right now I'm too lazy to type up the words. Anyway, this is the introduction to the Galactic Conquest campaign and then it will go to the Single Player campaign! It reflects, first, as me being a clone trooper who can interchange my classes with ease, and then I will get set on being an Imperial. I might end up also being a Rebel, but that's only if I get enough positive reviews.**

_Introduction_

New games are awesome. Old games could be awesome. Atari's ET is so evil that AVGB won't play it. But this isn't about AVGB, this is about me. My name is Jak, and I am currently writing this from inside one of my video games. I know this sounds retarded, but it's the truth. And now I give you some background information so you will now what the fuck's going on. Here we go.

It was my fifteenth birthday, and I was given $50 and allowed to roam around the Flea Market in town for three hours, able to get whatever the hell I wanted. Whenever I go there, I instantly made a beeline to the video game booth, and today wasn't any different.

"Hey, Jak! How're you doing today?" My buddy Luke said. Luke owns a fuck ton of games and he's like the only guy in town willing to part with them, for money of course. He had games that the local GameStop had stopped selling years ago; SNES, Atari, Nintendo. You name it, he more than likely has it. As I browsed through the Xbox games, I picked out MW2 and Halo: ODST. Then I grabbed an original Gameboy from a shelf.

"These will do." I said, grinning. Luke nodded, slipped another game into the small pile, and took my cash.

"For your birthday." He said, with an odd glint in his eye. I nodded it off and took them, walking out into the parking lot and leaving to go derp around with them. Getting home quickly, I look at the game he slipped in. It was an old copy of Star Wars Battlefront, and I grinned widely. Luke knew I loved Star Wars, and I would hug him later for this. I said hi to mom who was in the kitchen, scratched my dog's ear for a second, and yelled at my sister to get out of my room.

"Finally.." I muttered when she left, and plopped down on my bed before booting up my old hunk of junk PS2. Mine was one of the blocky types, the ones that could be converted into a mini grill if it ever completely died. I stuck the game into the disk holder, pushed it in, and waited.

'_The disk could not be read._' Is what the screen said after a moment.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, before everything went to hell in a hand basket. The lights flickered, the TV went blue screen of death on me, and then I was starting to get sucked towards my TV. "AHHH!" I screamed, right before I got completely sucked in. Everything went dark.


	2. Entry 1

Journal Entry 1: The Republic Cruiser.

'_Holy crap where the hell am I?_' I groaned silently and shook my head, and then went wide eyed as I saw where I was. I was in a bloody room filled with clones! I looked around, and found out that I was in a line heading towards another clone distributing helmets. I looked at myself, and I was wearing regular clone trooper armor. I sighed mentally and walked forward when I needed to, until I got to the desk.

"Time to go, Trooper. Here's your helmet. Your blaster and kit is waiting for you in the next room." The clone said, before shoving the helmet in my hands and making me walk over to another door. Inside here was more clones, and most of them were wielding blaster pistols/rifles. I gulped and walked over to another clone that was distributing the weapons and ammunition out. I took three EMP grenades, three Concussion grenades, a blaster rifle, and four fully charged batteries for the rifle. I checked them, and they each had enough juice to send out sixty laser rounds.

"Get to your Gunship, Trooper. You and two hundred others will drop down to the plains of Naboo. You will assist the Gungans there, while they fight off the droids." He ordered and I was forced to obey. I followed several other armed clones to where we needed to go, got onto a gunship, and gulped. I wasn't ready to fight, let alone die! The hanger was filled with a lot of Gunships, and I knew I had to get on one, so I did. I stepped onto the nearest one that had a spot open, and leaned my head against the side.

"Relax, Trooper. It'll be over soon. This is your first time out, right?" An ARC asked, and I nodded. "I remember my first time, I almost shit myself when we hit the ground. Then again, the gunship was on fire and everyone else was dead…" He added, before the gunship lifted off, the doors closed, and we were on our way down to the planet.


End file.
